hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Darkcloud!
My old talk page been moved here! Archive 1 Leave your message here! Hey Dark,I found a picture for Thornpaw on the deathclan page.If you want to see it type in black she-cat with sky-blue eyes on google.It is in the fourth row and it's the fourth one in.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 21:46, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thnx. I'll get it and post it on the DeahClan page.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I also found a picture for Shade on the DeathClan page.Just type in black she-cat with sea green eyes.It is the very first one.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 23:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) k.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hey is it ok that i edited above Petalfur the names of my kits? If not I will change it.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 23:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) When two of my kits die I want Marshkit and Cloverkit to die. The rest live.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 23:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) It's all good...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Ok. Here's the pics of them. In order. Cloverkit, Daisykit, Ashkit, Sharpkit, Marshkit, and Squirrelkit.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 00:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hold on a sec. There gonna be a bove Petalfur. I hope.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 00:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Squirrelkit's taken? -sighs- Guess I wil have to find other names for the kits. -sighs and coughs- k.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I HAD THE PERFECT NAMES AND PICS FOR GINGERHEART'S KITS THAT WERE GOING TO BE BORN TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAWRRRRRRRRRR! D:< D:< NVM!!! My computer won't let me! EVIL COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 00:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait. Can I Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty plz RP most or all of my new kits? Today Maybe? I really want them to be born!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE???????????????????--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 00:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) They are gonna be born when the plot occurs.. and yes you can RP them all... when you're on!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Well when does the plot begin?!? I cant take this excitement much longer. Either today or this weekend!!! Plz today!! Why Do i have to wait? I'm so excited!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- I am so smad that I can't use Squirrelkit, because I had the best pic, and now that messed up the kit's names! NVM! I WILL 'USE SQUIRRELKIT!!!!!!!! NOBODY STOPS sick Holly! -sneezes, and blows nose- Well sorry! But i love that name and i know what her warrior name will hopefully be!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 00:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I wanna RP the kits!!! Ok since your not answering I'll take that as a yes!!! MUAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I was goonna say yes anyway! but I rp them when u r not on, right?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge]]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hear me!?!? I said 'NOBODY WILL STOP me from USING THAT NAME! NOBODY STOPS SICK OL FOUNDER! IDC IF IT CONFUZES US! Ok fine. When I'm not on you RP them. But not Petalfur!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- NO!!!!!!! IT WAS THE NAME OF GINGERHEART'S KIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_- I need to stop. This hurts...... When we get back from da gathering they are born!!! I'll let you swim all you want at my new house if you say yes!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 01:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC)! NO!!! They r born when Petal recives a phropecy!! but you can have 1 kit born!!And I rp the kits, Petalfur, and Retooth when you and Dal are't on! I'm goona delete this tomorrow...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge]]Favored by the Dark Forest!